


Bad blood

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [6]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Drug Use, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, non Bionic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus convinces Leo to come back to help him with one of Douglas' enemies just one more time and Leo agrees to help his step father out. Unfortunately things go wrong and Leo is taken in for questioning by the FBI, an old friend appears and reveals a secret that breaks Leo's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> O.K so this was inspired by Taylor Swift and Kendrick Lamar's Bad blood, I added another chapter a little while ago just because
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

Marcus is so dead.

Leo tapped his fingers impatiently against the steel table in the centre of the room.

The room was brightly lit, blue walls with grey floor surrounded him and Leo silently wished that they'd just take him back to one of the holding cells, at least there he'd get to brood without the constant video surveillance. Another chair sat opposite to where Leo was empty like it's been for the passed two hours.

He let out another sigh as he leaned forward over the table and put both hands on top, making the metal chain of the cuffs wrapped around his wrists clink loudly in the silent room.

Marcus is so dead.

_'Just one more time Leo'_

_'You're the only who can do this Leo'_

_'I promise nothing will go wrong Leo'_

And Leo fell for it like the idiot he is.

The teen leaned back against the chair letting his head fall back against the cold steel back rest.

Thing is, he didn't do it one more time because of Marcus regardless of how much he loves his big brother. He did it because,

_'Dad'll be so happy when he finds out you came'_

So Leo went.

Because other than his mom and Marcus, Douglas Davenport is all he has left.

Leo met him when he was eight years old, under less than pleasant circumstances.

They didn't really have much starting out.

Tasha worked two jobs, one as an assistant at the local newspaper and the other as a waitress in a diner uptown, Leo's father wasn't part of the picture. But he came back, if only for a day.

The day that their lives changed forever.

His name was Michael and he was a musician, just starting out but still incredibly talented. Tasha fell in love with him, she fell pregnant and he disappeared. Until he reappeared eight years later.

Things didn't go well for Michael after he left, he got mixed up with some bad people, got hooked on drugs and gambling and started owing some very bad people. People that made him strike a deal.

They pressured him for money, told him that if he couldn't pay them back they'd take his life as payment. Michael told them that he didn't have anything to give, started rambling on about his train wreck of a life.

He told them that the only thing he had to claim as his own was a son in a little town called Mission Creak.

So they made him a different deal instead.

On the black market a woman below the age of twenty-five could get you anything from five thousand to fifteen hundred dollars depending on whether or not they were still virgins. A male child could get you around ten to fifteen thousand depending on their health. That's quite a bit of money for someone who had nothing to his name, so they made him an offer. If he gives them his girl and kid they'll take off twenty grand from his debt, give him a fix and a little time to pay off the other thirty thousand he still owes.

And Michael agreed. He tricked his ex-girlfriend into meeting him at a coffee shop, pretending to show some new sense of responsibility by offering help with Leo. Tasha didn't take Leo with her of course, she was determined to tell Michael to go to hell and she did. Unfortunately, all his associates needed was to see Tasha for it to count as Michael delivering on his side of the bargain.

They followed her home, broke into the apartment she'd just managed to be able to afford and kidnapped her and her son.

Tasha and Leo got lucky though.

They were bought by the irish mafia.

Insane right?

Tasha was meant to be new stock for Douglas Davenport. He ran a prostitution rink among other things and apparently needed some new blood in his inventory. She was a little older than the usual fresh meat but there were a few of his clients that preferred more mature company, plus Tasha is sweet and there's always a market for slightly less experienced older women. So he took her in, but she wouldn't go anywhere without Leo though, so to end the annoying screaming on the day of the exchange Douglas decided to keep Leo as well.

The kid could come in handy. After all, some of his clients had... Younger tastes.

That being said, Douglas isn't completely heartless.

He took care of his girls, made sure they were well fed and clothed, kept them safe. He got them healthy whenever someone accidentally picked up something from a client and made sure said client never didn't live to tell the tale. They weren't exactly happy, but considering where they might have ended up otherwise, they were more than just a little grateful.

Tasha got to have her own room with Leo and Douglas wouldn't force Leo to get involved in anything... Well at least not until after he turned sixteen anyway and all she had to do in return was earn her keep.

Leo wasn't allowed to go to school, but he got to hang around Douglas which was probably even better.

Besides the prostitution ring, weapons syndicate and auto theft ring, Douglas created his own synthetic drug called Tritan.

It was basically like a supercharged version of ecstasy only it was completely untraceable and the effects lasted longer than the normal stuff, only catch is that it was three times more addictive and could leave you looking like a meth addict if you ever tried to quit.

See Douglas Davenport is a very very smart man. He was a scientist and ran a company with his brother until their father passed away and there was no one left to run his side of the family business. But Donald, Douglas' brother, didn't want anything to do with that so Douglas took over. So really, there's nothing Leo could learn at school that Douglas couldn't teach him to do better.

They lived on the three upper floors of the club where Douglas ran most of his business out of with the other girls.

Club Bionic.

The girls treated Leo nice, despite the fact that some of them weren't exactly fond of Tasha because of all the special treatment she got, but they didn't take any of that out on Leo. Club Bionic masqueraded as a strip club but of course the regulars knew the truth. Leo spent most of his time hanging around the crime lord which also meant that he spent most of his time around Marcus, Douglas' son.

He was a little older than Leo, by about four years at least, but they still got along very well.

The years passed, Leo started growing on Douglas especially since he and Marcus got so close and Tasha worked hard. Did as she was told but she was never afraid of voicing her opinion either, plus she turned out to be the perfect escort for whenever Douglas had business to take care of that required a girl by his side.

She became his favourite, much to the annoyance of the other girls.

Leo was fifteen years old when his mom went from Tasha Dooley to Tasha Davenport, but Douglas didn't try to make Leo change his name. He wasn't exactly happy about the change, considering how it all came to be but his mom was safe and this way she didn't have to 'work' anymore so he made peace with it.

Unfortunately things can never go well for him for too long.

It started with the Harrington's.

A year later after the marriage, Douglas started working on a drug deal with some people that had serious money and because of this there was a lot more traffic in the club than usual. Most nights were spent talking cash and shipping strategies, while the rest were spent with Donald smooshing his new business partners. This meant letting them sample all of his merchandise; drugs, guns and the girls.

Pierce Harrington seemed to be enjoying Douglas' entertainment and was well on his way to joining forces with the man, but his son remained unimpressed.

Clayton was twenty five and didn't really care for the drugs since he'd never dream of poisoning himself with that Tritan stuff. Douglas' weapons were pretty impressive but Clayton was sure they could probably get something different elsewhere at a better price, even if it wasn't necessarily better and as for the girls, well the crime heir has never really taken much of a liking to the fairer sex.

All in all, Douglas knew he was in trouble. All he really wanted to do was get the Harringtons to trust him enough to make them let their guard down so he could take them all out, take control of their businesses and expand his empire. But he wouldn't be able to do any of that with out Clayton signing on along with his father.

Everyone knew that the heir's word meant more to his father than anyone else's, so if Clayton didn't agree to the drug deal then no drug deal would occur and with the way things were going, Clayton didn't seem to be co-operating any time soon.

But then Clayton caught sight of Leo and the game changed.

Apparently the heir had the kind of unusual taste Douglas thought he'd might need the kid for eight years ago when he agreed to let Tasha keep Leo. He had a thing for underage boys.

Leo was sixteen years old when Clayton stumbled by one of the rooms on the upper floors to find Leo watching tv with Marcus that night, but at the time, Leo looked like he was around twelve-fourteen years old.

Clayton went back downstairs to the main floor where his father was and dropped a couple of hints in Douglas' ear, it didn't take long for the scientist to understand exactly what Clayton wanted.

He's done a lot of things, worse things than delivering to some guy with a fetish for kids, but for some reason when Clayton's hints clicked Douglas felt his stomach turn in a way that it hasn't in a long time while his blood ran cold.

He played it off though, just smiled and made sure to be the perfect gracious host all night until the Harrington's eventually left. Then he waited until Tasha and Leo were in bed before discussing it with Marcus.

Of course his son wasn't pleased, but he couldn't really offer him any better alternatives. You know other than calling it quits and just taking out the entire gang all at once.

But doing that they'd miss the opportunity to get a hold of the Harrington fortune and that cash cow was too large to be ignored. Not to mention all the contracts they could get a hold of and all the manufacturers.

No, just taking out the gang wouldn't do them any good.

"So we either loose everything or give him Leo?" Marcus asked and Douglas leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"We don't give him Leo, it's just once maybe twice. All I need is one foot in the door, once I manage that, I'll own the Harrington family and we get rid of all of them. Just like that."

"Money bucks will still have Leo until you do. What if something goes wrong? What if he hurts him? We can't risk it." Marcus said as he watched his father, "Besides, you promised Tasha."

"I promised Tasha I'd let Leo be until he turned sixteen, his birthday was two months ago. It's older than some of the girls that have come through here before. Eight years ago I would've had Leo locked in a room and given Harrington the key before he even dropped the first hint."

"Then why didn't you?"

Douglas didn't answer just kept staring up at the ceiling until he suddenly turned his chair back to face the desk and turned his computer on. "Maybe we don't need Harrington's cash, we're pretty strong as it is, I'm sure we could take on Baldini."

Marcus sighed, "I thought you said taking on Baldini with what we have now would be suicide. What about Tasha and the girls?"

"It might not be, there could be a way to keep them safe. I just need to figure out a way to-" Douglas' eyes lit up and his fingers started tapping swiftly over the key board, "I'll contact Krane, ask him to let me borrow one of his boys."

"You can't!" Marcus said sitting up in his chair. "Krane wouldn't just let you borrow one of his prostitutes without getting something in return. He'll want one of the girls and if he gets-"

"If he does I'll just offer him a cut of the of the money."

Marcus growled in frustration, "What about Caitlin? I'm sure she-"

"Caitlin's boys are too old. Clayton wants Leo cause he thinks he's twelve, the youngest she has is seventeen, he'd never go for it." Douglas explained as his hands paused over the keyboard. "It's either we ask Victor for help or we give him Leo."

"Victor's too dangerous."

"I can handle him," The man gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, "He's the only choice we have."

"No he's not."

Both men looked up and found Leo standing in the doorway and Douglas' eyes widened a fraction as he got up from his seat. "Leo what are you-"

"I'll do it... I'll do whatever you need me to do." Leo said swallowing hard as he stepped into the room and let out a strained laugh, "You're always saying how I should start earning my keep around here right, well now's my chance."

"Leo-"

"I know what I'm doing big D, now just... call it in or whatever before I come to my senses."

They did.

Clayton was set to come in a week later, Leo made them promise not to tell his mom and the teen was a bit of a anxious mess for the next few days.

Marcus tried to persuade Leo not to go through with it but Leo refused in that annoyingly stubborn way that was Leo. He insisted that he was just nervous and he wasn't willing to back down if it meant keeping his family safe. Tasha made that sacrifice for him eight years ago and he wanted to return the favour.

It was heartwarming in a deeply tragic kind of way, so Marcus figured that he could at least try and help his best friend/brother through the ordeal.

They never really talked about sex before the whole Clayton thing came up, but Marcus was sure that Leo wouldn't want his first time to be with some sleazy rich paedophile he's never even met so he offered to be Leo's first instead, since he didn't trust anyone else around his brother anyway.

And the teen agreed, more relieved than he'd ever admit to being.

It was...

Good, it hurt a little in the beginning but Marcus promised to take care of him and he did. The pain didn't last for too long and eventually he started enjoying it, it's just that it felt a little weird. Marcus has been like a big brother for as far as he could remember, so it was definitely weird and a little uncomfortable but Leo was still glad to have Marcus take his virginity and not some creep he's never even spoken to.

The night of the exchange I guess you could say came and Leo was surprised that it wasn't as sleazy and horrifying as he thought it would be.

Clayton was nice for the most part and handsome.

_"All you have to do is behave." Leo tried not to flinch away at the hand that slowly eased him back on the bed before another came up to stroke his cheek, "Just behave."_

He wasn't rough and it didn't seem like he was purposefully trying to hurt Leo, but he still had an obvious paedo thing going on and the whole situation as to how they got there still made it disgusting enough for Leo to have to shut his eyes just to try and pretend like it wasn't happening.

When Leo got back home he spent the rest of the night scrubbing down from head to toe in the shower until Marcus found him and led him out of the bathroom. He stayed with Leo all night and most of the next day trying to talk the boy through what happened but Leo wasn't willing to say a word.

Clayton came to see him again a week later and then two days after than and then again another week later. By then Douglas had worked his magic and managed to get all of the Harrington's estate transferred into the Davenport name, without leaving so much as a single trace of evidence behind. It was a month long operation and after that month passed the Davenports cut the Harringtons loose.

Permanently.

Marcus took the most pleasure out of making Clayton writhe in pain, came home with a bounce in his step just dying to tell his little brother all about it but Leo didn't want to know about any of it. He was just glad that it was over.

Months passed. Marcus and Douglas started showing Leo the ropes on some of the basic operations, they figured he deserved to be included in the day to day running of things, especially after his sacrifice. Tasha wasn't too pleased about this but Douglas promised to keep Leo safe so she let him.

Leo learned about the drug deals, how they're manufactured and transported. Marcus taught him a couple of tricks, just the basics like jacking a car and managing a gun. Handling drug deals, working card frauds and phone scams.

Later Douglas let Leo in on the arms trades and that's when things started heading south all over again.

The Ambrossi's were old clients and italian mafia.

Douglas has been working with them for years and he's never had a problem with them. Sure they were brutes and incredibly violent, but they were also loyal. Never broke promises, always delivered on deals and even offered Douglas some back up in his take-over on Baldini's empire. Of course that's only after Douglas payed them with the money he got from the Harrington's.

Hey, I said they were loyal not stupid.

It started five months after the Harrington family's fall

Trent Ambrossi was young, but as ruthless as they come. He took over the family business after his father got caught in a deal that went bad and got thrown in a federal prison when Trent was nineteen years old.

It was an incredibly young age to start running a mob but Trent proved himself worthy multiple times and even made sure that anyone that tried to cross him paid for it dearly.

But still, Douglas never had any problems with Ambrossi and he was hoping to keep it that way, but apparently fate had other ideas.

Douglas brought Leo along with him to meet with Trent to discuss some upgrades that the heir wanted for some huge heist he was planning. Leo had been helping him develop some of his newest weapons and the kid was showing great talent as far as inventing goes, so Douglas figured that taking Leo with him and Marcus on an arms deal couldn't hurt. Just so he could see how things in this particular field of illegal trade.

Marcus didn't really have much of a hand for that kind of stuff after all, sure he's smart but after five months of watching Leo hustle drug dealers and junk yard owners Douglas realised that the kid had skills. Marcus didn't have the same kind of charm that Leo had when it came to handling buyers. He was too impatient to stand around talking numbers and negotiations but Leo could talk circles around anyone for hours. Seriously the kid could probably sell sand in a desert if he wanted to.

While Marcus is the brute, Leo is the brain.

Douglas was sure that they'd make a good team someday.

Things were going fine. Leo just watched at first, he's met some of Ambrossi's men before so he knew how not to behave unless he wanted to get shot or maimed or worse. But then Trent asked why they brought a kid along for the party. Douglas just shrugged, said that Leo was his step son and he wanted to get the kid started on the family business at a young age.

Trent was surprised when Douglas told him that he had a step son. He's seen Tasha around the club a couple of times on his visits but he never knew she had a kid. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't know that there was a kid in the club.

He knew about what happened with the Harringtons, he didn't know all of the details but he did know that Clayton's iron will gave in after Douglas offered him something he couldn't refuse. The Harringtons were secretive about a lot of things but not when it came to things that they wanted, or rather things they considered to be under their claim.

He knew about the kid that seduced Clayton into unwittingly destroying his family's empire but he didn't know that it was Tasha's kid.

It was a little surprising.

Trent could see the obvious affection that Douglas had for Tasha and Leo, it was a little difficult to believe that the man would hand over his _'son'_ all in the name of money but apparently he did. At that thought a smirk slid over Trent's lips as he wondered how far he could push Douglas' hand without breaking their alliance.

He said that the weapons that Douglas offered him were great and suggested that they go back to the club to celebrate the good deal.

Nothing they haven't done before.

Only this time, instead of asking for one of the girls to keep him company for the the night, Trent asked for Leo. Douglas refused, said that Leo's escort days were over but Trent insisted.

Said he wouldn't go through with their agreement unless Leo was part of the deal. Much to the heir's surprise, Leo's the one that agreed to do it, said it wasn't a big deal and since he and Marcus are set to take over someday it'd give them a chance to get to know each other.

Leo gave him a smile and led him to one of the private rooms, hating himself a little more with every step he took and every second that passed.

Trent was nothing like Clayton or Marcus.

He was incredibly rough.

He kept Leo's arms restrained and tied above his head, held him so tight it left bruises, bit down hard enough to bleed and refused to let the boy close his eyes for even a second. What's worse is Trent was a talker.

He'd laugh and chuckle at the strangest moments and then he'd pur one dirty fantasy after another in Leo's ear. He'd call Leo names and tried to make him answer back.

But Leo could never really fully switch off his defiance, so he would never answer the way Trent wanted him to. He'd spit insults and sarcastic remarks, all the while expecting Trent to get pissed or freak out but he never did.

If anything Trent enjoyed it. Said he _"likes it when they fight back"_.

At that point Leo realised that he'd given himself over to a sadist.

He was relieved when it was over and Trent left, hoping that he'd never have to see the heir again but of course he did.

Trent would go to the club at least once a month, it was an unspoken pact he seemed to have with the Davenports, he gets Leo once a month and the Davenports have the Ambrossi's unyielding loyalty.

Leo tried to handle it as best as he could. Kept his chin up and tried not to show any weakness. All he had to do was keep Trent happy, he'd get bored eventually and it'd be like nothing happened.

Eventually Trent did stop coming to the club, but it had nothing to do with him getting bored. There was some huge family crisis he had to deal with so he had to leave the country.

Leo was relieved, of course he was, but he wasn't happy with the life he was living. It wasn't until a year later that he'd finally had enough and decided to leave.

A week after _he_ got killed.

Spike McCall.

He was a new recruit, came in a few weeks after Trent left the country and Douglas decided that they needed a little more muscle around the club.

Spike wasn't exactly the kind of muscle that usually hung around Douglas but he was strong, smart too. He knew how to handle himself in a fight and had plenty of confidence.

He worked security at Bionic and wasn't allowed to know anything about the inner workings of Douglas' business, but that's how it usually goes with rookies.

He had to prove his loyalty before anyone would let him get close and Spike did.

He jumped in front of a bullet headed straight for Leo when a car deal went bad a few months after he started working for the Davenports. Douglas was grateful so he made Spike one of his right hand men. Marcus was still suspicious of him though so he made sure that there were certain things that Spike wasn't involved in or knew anything about.

Leo was grateful too. In the months after the shooting, they got close.

Spike wasn't the muscle headed follower he pretended to be when he was around Douglas and Marcus, he was a lot smarter. Less angry and even less confident.

Leo's caught him blushing more times than he's sure the older man was even aware.

Spike was nice, incredibly protective of him. He was a lot like Marcus in some ways but then he'd be cocky and aggressive, just completely different.

Sometimes it felt like Spike was two different people.

There was nice Spike. The Spike that hangs out with him in his room sometimes and talks about everything and anything and jokes around with him whenever Leo's working on one of Douglas' weapons and helps him work on them. The Spike that blushed whenever Leo kissed him and whispered in the teens ear after he did.

Then there was bad Spike, the one that likes shooting things and watching them explode. Breaks anything in his path and has a seriously nasty temper. The Spike that grabs Leo's ass and makes lewd comments whenever someone else is around or bragged about burning down a building with a molotov cocktail.

Leo didn't get it.

He'd be one person when they were alone and then turn around to be someone completely different when they were in public.

And yet somehow through all of that Leo didn't dump him. He cared about Spike in a way that he didn't for his mom or Marcus or big D but somehow but somehow he was just as important to Leo as they were.

Leo sighed as he crossed his arms over the steel table and let his head rest on them.

Spike died two years ago.

Car bomb left behind by one Victor Krane.

Douglas and Victor have been at it since before he got Tasha and Leo. At first they were just friendly enemies, competitors if you will. But then Douglas got his hands on the Harrington fortune and took out the Baldini gang. That's when things turned ugly.

The only thing stopping Victor from taking on Douglas was Trent Ambrossi.

So after Trent left the country Victor saw his chance and made his first move.

The car that Spike got into was Marcus', Victor must have gotten one of his minions to plant the bomb in hopes of taking out one of Douglas' heir's only to get a henchmen instead.

Leo was devastated. Marcus tried to convince him that Spike wasn't worth it anyway and told him to move on, but Leo knew he wouldn't be able to as long as he stayed there with them. So he left.

He got an apartment, spent a little time to get a G.E.D and started doing a couple of courses at the local college. Douglas tried to give him some money so he wouldn't struggle but Leo didn't want it. It was a reminder of the past and he just wanted to move forward.

Tasha was more relieved than she'd ever admit to when Leo got out. She called him every other day to see how he was doing and Marcus...

Marcus took it the hardest.

Leo's come home plenty of times to find Marcus in his apartment looking like he owned the place. He'd spend the night or just hang around till midnight, of course he'd always try to force some money on Leo but Leo would always refuse.

It might not be the most lavish life he's ever had but at least he was somewhat happy.

He dated a girl named Janelle, she was pretty and smart but things just didn't work out for them. Then a few months later he started dating a guy named Adam Henderson.

Marcus hates him.

He's handsome, but not very bright. Marcus keeps telling Leo that if he wanted a pretty airhead then he should have said so, big brother would be more than happy to buy him a blow up doll. All he has to do is say the word.

Leo rolled his eyes.

Things with Adam were just simple, you know, uncomplicated.

Normal.

And Leo really wanted a normal life.

But then Marcus needed a favour and Leo couldn't say no.

Trent is back in town and as usual he wanted to hang out with his favourite toy before doing any kind of business with anyone.

But Douglas had other plans.

He's gotten stronger over the passed few years, despite Krane's meddling and consistent attempts at ending his life so he decided that it was time to cut Ambrossi loose once and for all.

Douglas planned on doing it at their next meeting. They planned to meet at the very same warehouse where Leo met him for the very first time, but Trent also had other ideas.

He had another deal that needed to be taken care of and wanted to take Leo with him.

Trent's done it before. He's taken Leo along with him before a heist or a drug deal, he said he liked blowing off steam before and after having fun so he wanted Leo close by to do it.

Douglas wanted everything to seem as normal as possible so that the ambush could work, so Marcus called Leo and Leo agreed.

Again like the idiot he is.

The drug deal Trent was going to was a set up.

The F.B.I managed to track the heir and found out about the exchange, arresting everyone at the scene of the crime, including Leo.

Leading to Leo being handcuffed and locked in an interrogation room.

Perfect.

He was supposed to have dinner at Adam's tonight. Leo isn't sure if he's upset that he's locked in a federal prison or happy that he won't be forced to swallow down one of Adam's delicious taste accidents again.

Leo gave a snort at the thought before pushing himself up on his elbows.

He likes Adam.

Adam is sweet and trustworthy and really warm and friendly so Leo really does like him.

But sometimes he can't help but think about Spike, in some ways he hated that arrogant pain in the ass. But in others Leo loved him.

He wasn't like Marcus or Clayton or Trent.

It never felt weird when they slept together like it did with Marcus. Spike never tried to hurt him like Trent did but he didn't treat him with literal kid gloves like Clayton.

It felt right, like that was how it was meant to be. In those times bad Spike was nowhere to be seen and nice Spike would blush and smile and Leo would feel safe and secure. It was different from the safe that he felt around big D and Marcus, it was warmer more intimate.

Adam is nice, it's good with Adam but Leo doesn't think he'll ever really feel what he did with Spike again.

A soft click of a lock suddenly came from the door and Leo looked up just in time to see it open as a suit walked inside.

He's been interrogated by enough detectives and feds over the years that the process has gotten kind of boring. Leo knows the drill.

Keep your mouth shut until your lawyer arrives.

But when the agent closed the door behind him and turned back to face the teen Leo couldn't help but gape in shock.

The man cleared his throat as he pulled out the vacant chair and sat down, setting down a file in front of him.

"I'm agent Chase Henderson, I need to ask you a few questions about-"

"Spike?"

Leo couldn't believe it, he just continued to stare at the agent as he looked away for a moment and cleared his throat.

"No, my name is-"

"You're an F.B.I agent?" Leo's pulse was racing trying to keep up with his thoughts, when it all fell into place and Leo's world came down on him in a crash. "You were playing us that whole entire time."

They've had rats before, mostly stupid undercover detectives who didn't know how to cover their tracks. Some were smarter than others and didn't get caught out until a few weeks later, but Leo could always tell when something was off about them. He weeded out the rats, Douglas trusted him to know who to trust and who not to.

And yet somehow he missed one.

A fucking fed!

Chase took a deep breath, "I need to ask you some questions on the event that transpired earlier this night."

"You've been an F.B.I agent all this time. Did you even care about any of us while you were there or was it all just a game?"

"Leo I-" The agent gave a sigh, "I was doing my job."

"Oh O.K so that time you saved me from getting shot, you were just doing your job. Trying to get us to trust you enough to let you in." Leo reasoned even as a lump started to form in his throat. "My God, Marcus was right. He said that there was something off about you but I ignored him."

"Leo-"

"Big D trusted you, let you into our home! I trusted you." Leo croaked shaking his head as he mumbled, "I'm such an idiot. The bomb wasn't Krane was it, it was you, you faked your own death."

"Yes."

"Why?"

The agent looked up at him and Leo could see his jaw clench before he spoke. "I couldn't gather any concrete evidence against Davenport so the mission was aborted."

"So you had to fake your own death. What F.B.I protocol says you couldn't just walk out the door? Not even a _'fuck you'_ , no you just blow up blow up Marcus' car and fake your own death." Leo gave a chuckle even as his eyes started to sting. "You know Marcus loved that car, big D gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday-"

"Leo-"

"Oh wait I already told you that, that time I had sex with you inside Marcus' car." Leo gave a bark of laughter as his eyes started to fill with tears, "But, that was you just doing your job too right?"

The room was silent for a moment before Chase spoke, "Leo I'm sorry about what happened, but you need to understand-"

"Understand what?! Huh, that you played us? That I cried for three weeks over a guy that doesn't even exist? Or that you were trying to get my family thrown in jail?" Leo glared, "Don't worry, we're crystal clear on that-"

"Understand that Douglas and Marcus Davenport are criminals, O.K. They're dangerous they need to be taken down." The agent said clearly while Leo just looked away. Chase let out a sigh, "They sell guns, run a brothel, make drugs. How can you not see them for what they are? One day they're going you get you and your mother killed."

"Yeah well, I guess I just make bad choices in people I should trust, huh?"

Chase's expression fell, "Leo I never... I never meant for things to happen the way they did, but I really did care about you, I still do. Yes I lied to get Douglas and Marcus to trust me and yes, I faked my own death, but I never lied about how I feel about you. That much isn't an act."

"Let me guess, all of this." Leo said casting a quick glance around the room, "Is you caring about me?"

"Yes. When I found out that Trent was back in town I knew he'd come after you and after what you told me about you and him, I couldn't let that happen." Chase insisted as he reached out to take Leo's hands on the table. The teen just stared back blankly even as his eyes shined with tears.

"When you found out you had me followed?"

"Yes."

"Right and the fact that Trent always takes me with him whenever he's supposedly doing drug deals had nothing to do with it. You had me followed right up until Trent stopped at the warehouse and did nothing when he pinned me down and fucked me in the back of the car. No you stepped in when the buyers showed up, because you care about me."

Chase's eyes went wide, "What-"

"Let me guess, you're going to try and convince me to snitch on Trent and give up Donald and Marcus in exchange for my freedom, because you care about me?" Leo growled out as a the tears started to fall and he snatched his hands out of Chase's grip to wipe them away. "God. You really are a fed."

"Leo I didn't know-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

The agent gave a sigh of frustration as he opened the file in front of him, "I need to get your statement on-"

"Not until my lawyer gets here."

"Damn it Leo! Why won't you just open your eyes?" Chase growled as he shut the file and glared at the teen. "I know Marcus sent you out there tonight as bait, the same way Douglas did with Clayton. They're using you."

"The same way you used me to get close to my dad and brother." The teen shifted a bit in his seat, "I must make great asshole bait."

"I wasn't using you I just... They're dangerous Leo. Do you have any idea, what Tritan is doing to people on the streets? What Trent is doing with those weapons you and Douglas made for him?"

Leo shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Chase gaped, "It doesn't matter?!"

"Douglas kept me and my mom when we were... When Michael Stanley betrayed us Big D saved us from having a life that could've been much worse. He kept us safe, put a roof over our heads. He does the same for everyone else that works for him. Marcus is my brother and Douglas Davenport is a better father than Stanley ever was. So no, it doesn't matter."

The agent got up out of his chair and started pacing the room until he came back to a stop in front of Leo."You don't care about all the evil he's done?"

"Evil?" Leo frowned, "Big D kept us safe."

" _'Big D'_ sold your mother for a couple hundred bucks at a piece before turning around to do the same to her sixteen year old son."

"Whatever happened to me was my choice, no one forced me into anything."

"So what, you're a prostitute of your own free will?" Leo glared and Chase glared right back, "I guess this is how you're joining the family business. Like mother, like son right."

"Fuck you."

"I already have." Chase snapped and regretted it almost instantly when Leo stared back at him with wide eyes and the room dropped into silence.

The agent raked a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I want my lawyer."

Leo's eyes were cold as he stared back when another tear streamed down his cheek, Chase's eyes softened. "Leo-"

"I want my lawyer... Tell Adam it's over."

"What?"

"Adam Henderson, he's your brother right? He told me his brother was in the F.B.I so I figured he would be the perfect guy to start over with... This explains why I've never met you. I guess he was just using me too."

"No he-"

"You know what's fucked up?" The teen laughed even as his expression filled with heartache, "All of this and I still love you, Spike... Or Chase or whatever the hell your name is."

"Leo-"

"I don't care, it's over." Leo said wiping his face and roughly wiping his eyes, "I want my lawyer, I won't say anything till she gets here."

And right on cue the door flew open.

"Alright, who am I busting out this time?"

Terry Perry.

She used to be a principal in some highschool then she got into some trouble with a loan shark but got Douglas to get her out. She paid back her debt before doing some law courses online, a year later she went from principal Perry to attorney Perry.

She didn't have a lot of credentials but she could work the police force and federal bureau of intelligence like you wouldn't believe. The woman is a legal pit bull.

Douglas has hired her to get him out of a lot of sticky situations so at this point, she was basically the family lawyer.

"Dooley?" The woman paused in shock for the briefest if moments in the doorway, if Leo didn't know any better he'd swear that was concern he saw flash across her eyes.

But of course, he knows better.

"I thought Duggie cut you loose years ago!" Terry said as she walked in the room, not even bothering to shut the door as she tossed her briefcase on the table with a glare.

Leo sighed, "Marcus called me cause... He needed help."

The woman gave a nod of understanding before looking down at Chase with a glare, "Hey, squat mug, you're in my seat. Get the hell out of here before I show you how I became the Mexican woman's league wrestling champion."

The agent looked up at her, "He still needs to give a statement."

"And you'll get your statement, soon as I've spoken with my client first." When Chase looked back at Leo and the teen diverted his eyes, Perry growled, "Look thumbelina, It's Dooley here's right to have legal council with his lawyer before giving any kind of legal statement. He asked for a lawyer and now I'm here, which means that you need to leave."

Chase sighed as he got up and took the file with him as he turned towards the door but paused in the doorway. "Leo-"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear so how about I say it like this; it's been a long time since I've ended a career and I've been dying to get my hands on the feds for years. My client is clearly uncomfortable and distraught after spending who know how much time with you. Now get out of here or I'll take you down faster than you can say lawsuit, Judas."

Chase gave Leo one more look before reaching out to close the door as he left the room.

Perry gave a sigh as she looked back at the teen and sat down, Leo gave a sniff as he asked, "Did you know?"

"About _'Spike'_? I'm just as surprised as you are. Look, we'll deal with that later. For now," The woman pushed her seat in and opened her briefcase as she spoke. "Marcus didn't tell me who I was getting, but since you're here I'm guessing this has something to do with Ambrossi."

Leo gave a nod, "Yeah."

Perry took out a small round device and pressed a button on the bottom making a red light flash on the top before setting it down on the table. Leo smiled.

"Big D's signal disrupter."

"Feds have ears everywhere kid, never leave home without it." Perry said with a small smile before turning serious as she put her arms on the table, "Alright, you know the drill. What happened?"

Leo took a deep breath and spoke.


	2. Thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo won't answer his phone and Adam hasn't seen him in weeks. What's going on? They were happy, weren't they? 
> 
> mostly Adam/Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I did cause I wanted to write a Adam/Leo fic and felt like bad blood could do with a sequels anyway

" _What's up?"_

_Spike asked as soon as he'd turned the corner and saw two girls standing in the door of the hallway that led to the main part of the club along with Marcus. The doorway was near the back a couple of feet away from the bar and was almost always covered in shadows regardless of how the bright lights in the club moved. Douglas and Marcus usually used it to keep an eye on the front of the club and just make sure everything was running smooth without drawing any attention to themselves. There was a glass booth looking over the main part of the club on the second floor as well but this way they could slip by and check on the girls backstage too._

_Taylor looked back at him as he came closer and grinned, the glitter on her arms and face sparkled when light flashed over it, "We're watching Leo, what else?"_

" _Leo?" Spike asked with a frown, as always Marcus ignored him but his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched, you could practically feel the annoyance flowing off of the other man's frame and as always Spike just ignored him right back. Sabrina pointed towards a table near the wall on the other side of the room. "Over there."_

_There he was, it was a little difficult to see in the darkness of the room and all those flashing lights but Spike could see clearly enough. He wasn't alone, there were two other figures sitting there with him and Spike glared when the shorter of the two leaned closer to say something in Leo's ear and the boy laughed._

" _What the fuck?" Spike growled and Marcus gave him a smirk, "Looks like he's moved on, maybe it's time for you to leave."_

_Spike turned his glare on Marcus while Taylor just rolled her eyes, "C'mon Marcus don't torture the guy like that. He isn't doing anything Spike, he's just giving them a lapdance."_

" _How is that any better?" Spike ground out as his hands clenched into fists when Sabrina spoke, "Not like that. A lapdance, you know."_

" _How are you working for Dougie but you don't know what a lapdance is?" Taylor asked incredulously at the look on Spike's face when she just let out a sigh as she explained, "Those guys over there work for Krane, they got in somehow so Douglas needed someone to get rid of them and Leo volunteered."_

" _Dougie doesn't want to cause a scene so he needs to get rid of them quietly and still find out why they came here and 'that's' what Leo's doing right now." Sabrina explained and Taylor nodded, "See the idea is basically the same as a normal lapdance. When the guys come in here they pay and get to watch right, get drunk watch some pretty girls dance. They think they're getting something when they're really getting dick. Walk in with a wallet full of cash, walk out alone and horny with a wallet full of nothing. After all no one is allowed to touch."_

_Spike nodded and Taylor finished, "What Leo's doing is basically the same. He smiles at the dirty spies, keeps them entertained and he makes them think that he's telling them everything they want to know when he really isn't telling them shit."_

" _Meanwhile they tell him everything he wants to know." Spike finished and Sabrina finished, "Bingo."_

" _Anything for nothing, plus its easy cause you know Leo doesn't look like much of a threat." Taylor said with a grin, "its way too good a show to miss."_

_As Spike watched he realized that Leo had that look in his eyes, the same one he had whenever Douglas had him and Marcus go out to meet with a supplier or one of their dealers. Marcus usually just kept his mouth shut and let his brother work and Spike quickly learned to do the same. Leo had that look in his eyes, even as the shorter man put his hand on the boy's leg and Leo looked away like he was embarrassed. That look was still there, the one that said "You're totally getting hustled and you have no idea its happening."_

_Not that he approved of the fact that Leo was just letting these guys touch him as they flirted before flirting back, but this wouldn't be the first time Douglas used Leo like that._

" _He'll probably be running all of this in a few years." Marcus said quietly with a warm smile spreading over his face while Taylor frowned, "Is something wrong with Dougie?"_

_Marcus shook his head, "No, but Leo's good enough as it is, I wouldn't be surprised if the old man just gave him control."_

_Spike frowned at that when Leo suddenly got up from his seat and the other two did as well. The boy smiled the shorter one came close to press a kiss onto Leo's cheek and the boy leaned into it before they both turned and left. Leo had a huge grin on his face as he practically bounced over to where they were standing._

" _And?" Marcus asked and Leo beamed, "Giselle's back in town that could only mean one thing right?"_

_Marcus' eyes went wide, "New product shipping."_

" _Exactly, Saturday at noon I think. They came here to scout security," Leo explained before giving a scoff, "Muscle head didn't say much but he kept watching the VIP room so they have to be after tritan."_

" _They need a last ingredient from it." Marcus said as he took a deep breath to rake a hand through his hair when Leo suddenly pulled something from his pocket and Spike realized it was a phone. Taylor stepped closer, "Where'd you get that?"_

" _I slipped it from his pocket when he was trying to feel me up." The boy grinned, "Moving, Saturday at eleven. I was close."_

" _I'll go tell dad, you two need to get back stage." Marcus said as he leaned over to press a kiss on the spot where he was kissed before as he said, "Don't ever let Victor's creeps touch you like that again."_

_Leo just rolled his eyes as his brother turned back to walk down the hall and the girls followed when the boy looked up and blinked when he just noticed Spike._

" _Hey."_

_Spike didn't say anything at first and his jaw clenched, "Did you have fun?"_

_Leo gave a sigh as he put the phone back in his pocket, "Spike don't start."_

" _You treat this like it's some kind of game, what if you get hurt. They could've-"_

" _But they didn't." Leo said with finality, "And for the record yeah, I did have fun."_

_The boy made to walk past him but Spike grabbed his arm to stop him short, "Leo-"_

" _I'm just trying to make light of a bad situation. Look if I had it my way I'd leave right now, but I can't. Victor's been up-ing the crazy lately and big D needs me." Spike looked away and glared at the wall when Leo's eyes narrowed down at him, "its weird how you get all jealous and protective when we're alone but when the others are around you either joke about it or you just keep your mouth shut. You're an asshole one second and then you're sweet the next. You're telling me to get out one minute and the next it's like you don't give a shit. Exactly what is up with you?"_

_Spike took a deep breath, "I-"_

" _Spike, baby I love you." Leo said leaning up to press a kiss against the henchman's lips before pulling away, "But sometimes I feel like I have no idea who you are."_

_Spike flinched and Leo just sighed, "Look I'm going up stairs we'll talk later."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus had Leo's hand locked tight inside his own. The same way it's been since the moment that Marcus went to go pick him and Perry up from the feds.

In Leo's statement the boy said that he was out on a date with Trent and had no idea what the man planned on doing when he went to pick him up that night. Trent didn't say anything to the contrary and since they didn't have any evidence directly linking Leo to the drug bust they couldn't hold him, so he was released.

Marcus picked them up and took him home to the club.

Douglas greeted them when they got there; he wrapped Leo in a tight hug before promising to keep Tasha occupied till he had settled in and the boy was more than a little grateful.

Tasha knew some of what happened with Trent before Leo left home but she didn't know all of it and seeing as how he actually got picked up by the feds he knew the usual "nothing's wrong, I can handle it" wouldn't fly this time. Leo loves his mom, but he just couldn't handle seeing her right away. So Marcus led him upstairs while Perry gave Douglas the skinny on what happened with Trent.

Leo sighed, big D is going to freak when he finds out about Spike. Marcus had to slam down on the breaks in the middle of the road when Leo told him on the way back home it took a whole hour to get him calm enough to drive home and not back to federal headquarters to do some damage.

Marcus was livid, luckily Perry did well to remind Marcus that he already had a record and taking down a fed would cause unnecessary extra work that she really wasn't willing to deal with.

The boy suddenly stopped in front of the third door on the left and Marcus paused to stare back at his brother in confusion, "What's wrong?"

You mean, besides everything?

Leo swallowed hard, "Do you... Is it O.K if I-"

Marcus' eyes filled with concern. It was wrong seeing Leo so broken. Usually Leo's confident and bright with lots of energy, even when it seems like the world is breaking down around him but now...

The older man looked up at the door and realized that they'd stopped in front of his room and he finally understood.

"Yeah. Yeah it'll be like old times." Leo gave a brief smile that Marcus returned before he opened the door and let the boy step inside before doing the same and closing the door behind him. Leo folded his arms over his chest as he looked around; it hasn't changed much since he left two years before. There was a bed against the wall covered in red and black sheets a desk near the window and a few posters up against the wall.

"Still hung up on Pig Zombies three huh?" The boy said with a soft snort and Marcus just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed and tossed his keys down on the bedside table, "We both know whose fault that is."

"Hey, I wanted to watch the whole series but you made us watch the third one over and over again." Leo said with a tilt of his head as he stepped further into the room and Marcus grabbed his arm to pull him closer. "We should do that again."

"Sure, it's not like my new life was working out all that well anyway."

"You can still go to school."

"With Trent back and the feds watching us, there won't be much of a point will there." Leo said shaking his head even as he let Marcus pull him down beside him on the bed. " _'Spike'_ probably told them everything, it's not safe anymore."

Marcus frowned, "Leo-"

"Marcus just don't." The boy said as he kicked off his shoes and crawled up further onto the bed and turned away from his brother, "I know, you were right about him all along and I was stupid for falling for it. Right now I want to forget about it and pretend like he doesn't exist."

Marcus gave a sigh as he lay down beside the boy and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Leo tensed; he was still a little bruised up from what happened. He could still smell Trent on his skin, almost feel the heir touching him and that thought made him wish he'd had a shower before lying down. But then he took a deep breath and he could smell Marcus all over the bed and around him, which instantly made him relax.

It's hard trying to decide what Marcus smells like, Leo just knows that he smells like home. Whether he'd just gotten out of the shower smelling of after shave and fresh pine from that shampoo he used or he'd just spent the past thirty minutes smoking and the smell of tobacco stuck stubbornly against his skin. The feeling of home never faded. They used to do this all the time when they were younger, just sort of wrapped up in their own world. Leo would talk about his old school and the apartment that they used to live in before, Marcus would tell Leo about his mom and how similar she was to Tasha. Although, it was a little awkward sometimes, Marcus used to say that he smelled bitter sweet, like coffee and cream and Leo would flush when the older boy buried his face in the crook of his neck. But that was a long time ago, before Clayton and Trent and just… everything.

"I get it. It's just that I'm sorry and at the same time I'm not. I'm sorry about what happened, I never wanted you to get hurt but I'm happy you're home. This is where you belong."

Leo sighed as he leaned back into Marcus a little more, "This whole normal thing was never meant to work out was it?"

"Being normal is overrated." Marcus shrugged and Leo gave a snort, "Besides, you don't need to be normal to be happy."

Happy.

Before Trent came back Leo thought he was happy. He had school, his own apartment and a job. He'd made a couple of friends and he had Adam.

But now going back is too dangerous and Adam-

Leo took another deep breath. He knows Adam probably had nothing to do with what happened. He doesn't know anything about anything that happened the night before between him and Spike-Chase... His brother?

Whatever.

Adam's sweet and warm and honest. Leo loved that about him. Adam made him happy however temporary that happiness was, but they can't ever go back there again.

_BZZZ._

Leo jumped slightly at the buzz he felt in his pocket and suddenly remembered his phone. They took it from him when he was arrested, but when he was released Leo's head was still preoccupied with Spike so he barely noticed when he got it back.

The boy shifted a bit against the bed as the device continued to buzz but didn't sit up or pull out of Marcus' grasp. He slipped out his phone and settled back on the bed, only to freeze at the picture flashing on his screen. Marcus moved up to rest his head against Leo's, "Who is it?"

"Adam."

Marcus didn't say a word, Leo knows that Marcus doesn't like him, more so because of what happened with the feds instead he just waited to see what his brother would do.

Leo just tossed it to the other side of the bed and put his hand over Marcus' just as the older man spoke, "You're not gonna answer?"

"There's no point."

Marcus didn't say anything to that. After all there wasn't anything left to say, so he just leaned down to press a kiss against Leo's neck and settled back onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"...You know what to do."_

"Hey, it's me again. You know, Adam... Your boyfriend. Leo, it's been two weeks and I'm really starting to get worried. I mean you totally missed my custard and pickle pie so I know something has to be up..." Adam gave a short laugh before just letting out a sigh, "I miss you so just call me O.K?"

It's been two weeks and still nothing.

Leo wouldn't answer his phone calls or any of his texts. He's apparently quit his job at Tech Town and every time Adam went over to Leo's apartment no one ever answered. Not even Leo's brother Marcus and he was there all the time.

Adam sighed as he set his cellphone down on the kitchen counter and dropped down into one of the stools to grab the glass of water.

It's weird.

First Leo disappears and then his neighbors move out just a week later, not that Adam was all that concerned with his neighbors but somehow he couldn't help but feel like the two events were connected somehow. Like Leo's disappearance had something to do with them leaving but he couldn't figure out what. But that's silly.

Then again, everything about Leo was a little strange so maybe Adam's concerns weren't completely unjustified.

Leo was odd, abnormal but Adam could never figure out why, not that it mattered anyway, cause Adam cares about Leo a lot. He likes the younger man's odd quirks and clumsiness and he honestly couldn't imagine going on without seeing Leo again. And yet it's been two weeks and nothing.

Adam missed him like crazy especially since he and Leo were doing so well.

But now Leo's gone, he won't return phone calls or texts and Adam is starting to feel like he's losing his mind.

They were doing good weren't they? Better than good, Leo was happy Adam's sure he was.

So what happened?

~FLASHBACK~

"Adam, no!"

"C'mon, Leo. I promise you'll love it. Just try it once."

"Adam-"

Leo glared at the green vegetable dripping with a thick yellow substance held in front of his face and Leo's expression twisted in disgust until he looked up at Adam and he almost instantly regretted it.

"Please."

Puppy dog eyes. Leo let out a heavy sigh as he opened his mouth and Adam grinned as the younger man moved forward to take a large bite and chew slowly. Adam stepped back from where he had Leo backed up against the kitchen counter and waited patiently as the younger man chewed. Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Not bad."

"I knew you'd like it." Adam said triumphantly as he turned back towards the veggies he had set out to be chopped on the kitchen table while a pot stood by boiling on the stove.

The kitchen was a mess. There were plates, bowls pots and pans on the stove and counters while the kitchen table lay scattered with what Leo's sure was every manner of ingredient known to man.

Adam's cooking, the way he usually does whenever Leo goes over and as usual Leo just had to taste Adam latest flavor discovery before anything else could be eaten since Leo would usually find some way to weasel out of trying it if Adam just served it on a plate.

Leo rolled his eyes as he went to go stand next to Adam and watched as the older man started chopping.

"You wanna tell me how you knew that broccoli and butterscotch would taste good together?"

Adam just smiled as he looked up at the boy and paused to lean forward and lick a smudge of butterscotch on the side of his lip, "Do you really want to know?"

Leo took in a shuddering breath and just froze for a full moment as he stared back into Adam's eyes. Adam was about to lean in for a kiss but Leo quickly blinked out of his haze and turned away to grab the can of soda he left on the counter.

"Not really."

Adam bit back a sigh as he went back to chopping.

They've been dating for two months, things were moving along smoothly all things considered but Adam couldn't help but feel like they were stuck.

They met three months ago, when Adam was working and Leo just happened to walk into his flower shop. Leo came looking to buy flowers for a girl he was dating at the time, Janelle or something like that. They'd been dating for two weeks and Leo really wanted to make a good impression on her by getting her a bouquet of flowers. From what Adam understands things went well.

So Leo came back for flowers again and then again and then he started coming to hang out and eventually they did more than just hang out.

Leo and Janelle turned into Leo and Adam.

Things are going well, for the most part.

Leo's smart and funny and cute, they always had tons of fun when they were together and they cared about each other. The only problem is the fact that Leo's holding back on him. Adam isn't sure what it was, he just knew that Leo was keeping something from him.

Leo told him about his family once. He said that his father owned a club down town that he ran with his brother, he told Adam about how close he was to his brother Marcus and how they spent all their time together when they were younger. He knew that Leo didn't start going to school until he actually moved out although Leo never explained why. And he also knew that Leo's dated other guys before dating him, Adam just didn't know much about those relationships. Although there is one guy that Leo mentions sometimes, the one he used to date before he moved out on his own.

Some guy named Spike.

Adam doesn't know much about him either; he just knows that Spike's the one that broke Leo's heart. Leo never said that Spike broke his heart of course, but from the way the younger man talked about him and that look in his eyes when he did, it wasn't hard for Adam to guess.

Adam isn't stupid, despite what Leo's big brother Marcus thinks and the public in general believes. Leo says the problem with him is the fact that he has no sense of social etiquette whatsoevers. He says it's like he was raised in a basement his whole life and never cared to pick it up.

Usually Adam would've been offended, but then Leo said he liked that about him. The younger man said that he's honest and Leo really liked that… loved it in fact. That's why Adam felt brave enough to ask about Spike and again, Leo didn't really say much about him.

Just that when he left things weren't the same.

"So Caitlin said that Bree has a new boyfriend?" Leo started as he hopped up onto the kitchen counter gently moving an empty bowl to the side as he took another sip of soda. "Some guy named Owen."

Adam gave a snort as he put the chopped veggies into a bowl, "Yeah, he's an artist apparently. Bree came over last week going on and on about how he saw her in the grocery store and realized that she was his muse."

"His muse, huh? Is he any good?"

"I don't know about how it looked but I do know that the bacon and pancakes sculpture he made her was delicious."

Leo paused, "You didn't."

Adam looked up to give the boy a large grin, "Yes I did. Bree was steamed but personally I think it looks better with the missing arm."

Leo laughed and Adam couldn't help but beam at the look on the younger man's face. He loves making Leo laugh and smile. It's easier to do now than it was before. Before Leo's smiles were weak at best but now he's different more alive and Adam hoped that he's the reason for it.

Problem is Adam wasn't sure. Leo was still holding out on him. Keeping secrets and shying away every time Adam got too close. They've kissed before, but Leo would always tense up whenever they made contact and he'd pull away as soon as he could. At first Adam thought that it was something he'd done but then Leo told him that it wasn't. Leo said that he got burned badly before so he just wasn't ready and Adam didn't mind waiting. It's not like he's upset that Leo isn't ready to take that step with him. What bothered him is the fact that his boyfriend tensed up every time they touched. A month after they started dating Leo isn't as uncomfortable with him anymore. The hugs were tighter and the kisses lasted longer but Leo never fully relaxed.

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang and Adam made to wipe off his hands to go answer it when Leo spoke before he could.

"I'll get it." Leo said as he hopped off the counter and set his can down behind him, "I might as well make myself useful right?"

Adam shot him a smile, "Thanks."

Leo smiled back before turning to leave the room, Adam grabbed a pan and poured some oil in it before setting it on the stove and turning it on. Leo came back moments later with his arms wrapped around his waist and a tense expression on his face. Adam frowned when two other figures came in after the younger man and he suddenly understood why Leo looked so uncomfortable.

"Hey Adam."

"Sebastian, Tank. Long time no see." Adam started with a slight smile as he watched the two brothers walk into the room after Leo.

As always Tank just gave a grunt and a smile as he followed after his brother and as always Sebastian's eyes kept straying towards Leo. For his part Leo just grabbed his soda off the counter and stood in the corner of the room with one arm curled around his waist.

Tank and Sebastian make Leo feel uncomfortable, as to why the made him uncomfortable Adam didn't know. The Kranes moved in a few weeks ago and Adam got along with them well enough. Tank was nice even if he never really said much and Sebastian seemed cool. The problem with the Kranes only came in a few days later when Leo came over and ran into them on their way back from the movies.

Sebastian said that they knew each other when they were younger. That Leo's step dad and their dad used to do business together before they had to cut ties for some reason. Adam knew that wasn't the whole truth. Leo admitted that they knew each other but he never explained just how he did.

Something big happened there obviously but Leo wouldn't talk about it.

Adam bit back a sigh, he's starting to get sick of all these secrets.

"So what's up?" Adam asked as he grabbed an onion and started chopping. Sebastian stepped forward and looked over the table with a slight smile on his face.

"Uh… not much. We were out of town for a couple of days and Tank wanted to drop by," Sebastian paused to look over his shoulder towards Leo with a grin, "But I guess you're a little busy huh?"

"It's just dinner, you guys can stay if you want." Leo tensed and Adam caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and so did Tank if that hard stare was anything to go by. Thankfully Sebastian just shook his head.

"Nah, we already have other plans. Our dad's been nagging us about coming over for a while and he always has a nasty temper when he doesn't get his way." Sebastian said as he gave a chuckle and shot Leo a smile as he did, "You know what I mean, right Leo. You've met our dad before."

Leo didn't say anything at first, but his eyes went hard as steel as he glared at the other. Adam's never seen him so angry before.

"Yeah, some might even say he's a psychopath."

Sebastian's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare when Tank suddenly broke the tension, "We have to go, Lexi's waiting."

"Right. We'll see you later Adam, Leo." Sebastian said as he turned and left the room and Tank shot Adam an apologetic smile as they left. Adam waited until he heard the door close and his hands stayed still on the chopping board before he breathed.

"I really wish you'd tell me what's going on between you guys."

Leo sighed, "There's nothing to tell."

Adam started chopping the onion on the board, hacking at it like it was the cause of his frustrations and his eyes started watering. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

Another sigh and Leo came closer, Adam didn't look up though he brushed the tears away on the sleeve of his shirt. "I barely know them Adam. I saw them once or twice a few years back but nothing happened that's worth telling."

Adam sniffed and blinked away the water from his eyes to look up at the boy beside him, "That doesn't explain why you tense up whenever they're here."

"I just…" Leo paused for a moment, "They remind me of the past and I just want to move on you know."

"Move on from what? What's so bad that you can't tell me about it?" Adam said lifting up the chopping board and moving over to the pan and dumping the chopped onions on the hot surface, sizzling softly when it hit the pan before he turned to the younger man beside him. But Leo just looked away again, pulling a bowl of pasta sauce closer to stir the spoon inside round and round.

Adam huffed out an angered breath, "Is he an ex?"

Leo frowned, "Who?"

"Sebastian."

"What-No! Of course not-"

"Tank?"

"No, why would you-"

"I don't know what else to think Leo. There are things you're not comfortable talking about right now and I get that," Leo turned away all over again but Adam grabbed his arm to turn him back and Leo flinched away at the hurt he could see in the other's eyes. "But it kills me when you get like that."

"Like what?"

"This. When you shrink away like the world is too hard to look at. I care about you so much and I wanna help but every time I get close you shut me out. Look I know most of this is because of Spike and you need time." Leo took in a shaky breath and Adam took the younger man's chin in his hand to force him to look into his eyes, "But it hurts that you won't let me help you."

"You can't," Leo said quietly as he glanced away and Adam frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're too good for me." Leo said with a soft snort, "You're… normal, you wouldn't understand."

Adam let out a sigh of frustration, "How can you be so sure. I'm not stupid, Leo."

"I'm not saying you are."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then let me in, tell me why you're always so sad." Adam was close to pleading at that point and Leo swallowed hard to get rid of the lump growing in his throat. "I love seeing you laugh, tell me how to do that. Tell me how to make you happy cause I can't go on like this."

The younger man took in a deep breath, "The onions are burning."

Adam's eyes went wide and he turned back to see smoke rising from the pan and quickly grabbed the handle, but regretted it almost instantly when searing heat surged right into his skin burning his hand.

"Ow! Shit! Hot, hot, hot!" Adam dumped the pan in the sink before quickly dousing it with water and he let out a heavy sigh when he let the cool water from the tap run out over his hand as well. "Aw man, my favorite hand too." He quickly looked up when he heard laughing behind him, first in soft chuckles that quickly rose to loud laughter that made him frown at the boy behind him.

"Seriously?"

"You didn't see what I just saw." Leo just grinned back in return as he walked over and braced a hand on Adam's shoulder to lean up and press a kiss on the taller man's lips and Adam blinked in surprise, " _You_ make me happy, you don't have to try."

Adam shut off the tap and turned back holding his hand awkwardly at his side, "Leo-"

Adam was cut off when Leo wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck to pull him down for a deep kiss and Adam almost stumbled back before wrapping his uninjured arm around Leo's waist and the younger man tensed so Adam broke the kiss and tried to pull back only for Leo to-

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't stop." Leo breathed and Adam frowned in concern, "Leo I don't-"

"Do you trust me?" Adam didn't trust his voice right at that moment so he just nodded his head and Leo couldn't help but smile.

Puppy dog eyes.

God, he's adorable.

"I know what I'm doing." The younger man said as he gave Adam another kiss, this time letting his tongue play along the seams of Adam's lips before he received entry and Adam moaned as his arms went back around Leo's waist and kissed back. Leo broke the kiss for a moment to take a deep breath when Adam closed the distance between them all over again and this time Leo leaned into it, letting Adam tilt his head back to take control without tensing one bit.

From that point things got a little messy, literally.

As the seconds went by the kiss got more intense, breathing got harder and so did standing up straight.

The can of soda Leo was drinking earlier hit the ground and spilled all over the kitchen floor when Adam pushed Leo against the counter and the younger man hastily tugged off his shirt to toss it over somewhere on the other side of the room. Adam's hand still hurt so stumbling through the kitchen became a problem since he was much too preoccupied with the skin between Leo's shoulder and jaw to actually look where he was going, while Leo's eyes were shut tight as he walked backwards and his hands worked to rid Adam of his belt, ultimately leading to the two of them slipping over the spilled soda and crashing to the floor. Adam tried to grasp at the kitchen table when he suddenly felt gravity crash down on them only for his fingers to snag and slip on the bowl of pasta sauce and the container's contents to spill out right over Adam's head, while his injured hand throbbed to attention and he hissed in pain while the pasta sauce soaked through his hair.

"Ow." Adam groaned and Leo started laughing despite the fact that Adam landed right on top of him when he fell and the older man weighed a ton. Instead Leo just pushed back the soggy locks of hair that were starting to drip down onto his face while Adam slowly tried to push himself up on one hand. "Cock blocked by my own kitchen, that's a first."

"Not yet," Leo gave a snort before leaning up to kiss Adam softly on the lips, "Maybe we should go get cleaned up."

Adam smiled and carefully sat back careful of the soda soaking into his pants, "O.K, do you wanna use the shower first or-"

"Adam," Leo started as he pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to ignore the wet and sticky feeling sinking into his skin, "I meant together."

Adam frowned and Leo looked up at him incredulously when realization dawned in his eyes and he blushed, "Oh…"

"You're adorable." Leo said with a tilt of his head before he smirked, "So, you wanna go get cleaned up?"

Adam's blush went darker despite his grin as he swooped down for one more kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turns out that sex between them went pretty much the same way that everything between Adam and Leo went.

It was fun.

The shower was somewhat rushed. They hadn't even bothered to dry off so they slipped a couple of times on the hardwood floors and bumped harshly against the door not to mention all the other difficulties that left them pretty bruised by the time they actually reached a bed.

Adam's mouth made trails down the side of his neck, sharp nips that made Leo either jump or start to giggle embarrassingly since Adam somehow managed to find tickle spots on his neck of all places. But when he wasn't fighting off the urge to laugh hysterically Leo would moan and keen with need as Adam's hands moved over his skin. Leo tangled his hands in Adam's hair, it still smelled like pasta sauce and Leo was sure that he'd need a proper shower but for the moment he didn't really care.

Leo's back arched up of the bed when another finger suddenly slipped into his entrance for a total of three and the boy took in a deep breath as he tried to adjust. The stretching was a little uncomfortable of course but at least Adam was taking the time to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Adam."

"Yeah?" Adam breathed moving down lower on Leo's chest to start sucking on his nipples and Leo let out a of surprise that quickly dissolved into a moan as his back arched up and his hands tightened a little more in the other's hair, "I'm ready."

Taking his cue Adam lifted Leo's hips so his legs were on either side of his waits and slowly pushed into the boy, groaning as Leo's tight heat seared into him while Leo's fingers dug into his back and he held his breath as he was entered. The boy gasped when he suddenly felt Adam brush his sweet spot, Adam paused breathing hard against Leo's neck as he waited for younger man to adjust. Leo nodded for Adam to start but instead of thrusting out he pressed in further and Leo's eyes snapped open and his jaw fell open as Adam slid in all the way and finally stopped.

"Oh my…" Leo panted out still clinging onto Adam since he was sure that he would fall apart if he didn't, "Adam…"

"Yeah." Adam mumbled out against the boy's shoulder and Leo swallowed hard.

"Go slow." Adam laughed, "O.K… ready?"

"Yeah." Leo said with a nod and Adam slowly pulled out making the boy take in a sharp breath at the sensation, a strange feeling of pleasure and pain almost being pulled out of him before he thrust back in again and Leo gasped as his prostate was brushed while Adam groaned against his ear, grasping the younger man's hips tightly as he moved. "Fuck…"

"Ahhh-" Leo gasped as the other moved inside of him and his grip tightened on Adam's shoulders, for a moment feeling a little breathless when the older man pulled out before pushing right back in again. "Ha... Have you al-ways been this-Ah!" The boy suddenly cried out when Adam gave a hard thrust and the older man paused still panting as he tried to regain control, "S-sorry."

"Harder."

"What?" Adam asked and he pulled back so he could look into Leo's eyes only for the boy to move forward to lock their lips in a deep kiss, before he broke it to whisper "Harder, I want you to go faster."

"You said-" Adam cut himself off with a groan when Leo wrapped his legs around him tight and rolled his hips into him and the boy let go off Adam's shoulders to fall back against the bed as he arched his back to keep rolling his hips forward as he moaned, "Ngh-forget what I said… go faster, please." Adam complied, placing one hand on either side of Leo's head as he started moving again, earning another cry of pleasure when the thrusts got harder as Adam moved faster. The older man moaned, leaning down lower to start sucking on of Leo's nipples before moving onto the other and Leo's moans were cut off with short gasps every time Adam fucked into him, brushing passed his sweet spot.

Pleasure rocked through both of them in tense electric waves and soon the room started getting unbearably warm. Adam hissed when Leo's walls tightened around him, sucking him in every time he pulled out before releasing when he pushed back in and he felt his release get dangerously close. He lifted one to wrap around Leo's cock and started stroking, "Adam!"

Leo yelped in surprise before he started panting. The boy buried his hands in Adam's slicked locks to pull him closer and give him a messy kiss, moaning into the other's mouth when Adam nipped at his bottom lip and actually drew blood before drawing the older man's tongue into his mouth before finally breaking the kiss.

"Adam… Adam, don't stop-ah!"

It could've been a few minutes or maybe even an hour, Leo couldn't really tell; either way Adam did eventually stop as Leo came and his walls closed around Adam's cock and he came as well, Leo shivered when a surge of heat suddenly rushed through him even through his orgasm haze. Adam dropped right on top of him but Leo barely noticed as his haze faded until his breathing had finally evened out and he spoke.

"Adam."

"Uhuh." Adam mumbled out against the boy's shoulder and Leo couldn't help but smile as he tread a hand through the other's wet locks that still somehow smelled of pasta sauce. "You weigh a ton."

"Just… give me a minute." Adam panted out against his shoulder and Leo laughed, before leaning in to start pressing small kisses against Adam's neck until the other man eventually pushed himself up on his arms to look down at the boy with a soft smile. "I love you."

Leo's eyes widened fan for a moment it was completely silent as Adam's expression fell before the boy leaned up to press a short kiss on his lips, "Adam, I can't-"

"You don't have to say it back, but I wanted you to know-"

"No, it's just-" Leo took a deep breath brushing back the strands of hair sticking to Adam's forehead as he spoke, "I can't tell you about Tank and Sebastian."

"Leo-"

"But I can tell you everything else." Leo finished and Adam paused before giving a nod, the boy lay back against the bed staring up at the ceiling and Adam let his head rest on Leo's chest as he spoke, "My biological father's name was Michael Stanley…When I was eight he sold my mom and I to pay off a gang he owed money to for gambling-"

~END FLASHBACK~

That day Leo told him everything.

Well, almost everything anyway. He wouldn't talk about Tank and Sebastian or exactly how Leo knew their father.

As Leo spoke, the lies and secrets suddenly started making sense. Adam finally understood why Marcus was so protective over Leo and why it took so long for Leo to open up to him. That being said it took a while for Adam to take in and make peace with, I mean he couldn't just ignore everything Leo did when he was still living with his step father or any of the things Leo went through before he finally left. It took a while for him to shake off the urge to treat the younger man like he was made from glass and for things to go back to normal but he never gave up on their relationship and eventually things settled down.

Leo was more open, more honest and things were going well. They were going great in fact.

They were happy, weren't they?

_Ding Dong!_

Adam gave a sigh as he set his glass down on top of the table when the doorbell went off and he got up to answer it.

He wants to call Leo's brother Marcus and ask if he knew where Leo was, but Adam knew that Marcus probably wouldn't tell him even if he did know. Caitlin, Leo's boss, was out of town but one of the other assistants at Tech Town told him that Leo quit and that he wouldn't be coming back any time soon. And then of course Tank and Sebastian moved out a week ago, something about their dad wanting them to move back home.

If he just knew that Leo was alright then he wouldn't be so worried, but after everything that the younger man told him about his passed life, Adam honestly feared the worst. That's why he called his brother Chase a few days ago.

I mean Chase works for the FBI so he'd be able to find out if something happened to Leo right?

Adam made it to the door and unhooked the chain before he opened the door. The older man let out a heavy sigh when he saw who was standing on the other side.

"Chase. I'm glad you made it-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got off and without as much as a slap on the wrist, that's Terry Perry for you. The woman is a beast when it comes to working the legal system, of course the fact that Trends testimony didn't contradict anything that Leo said didn't hurt either. It was always hard trying to get a solid charge placed on anyone under Douglas Davenport's employ.

" _How are you working for Dougie but you don't know what a lapdance is?"_

Everyone that worked for Douglas knew exactly what a lapdance was and that's why they usually got off, especially if there was no concrete evidence linking them directly to a crime. You say enough to make them think their getting something when they're really getting nothing.

Chase has seen enough detectives and police officers get worked this way, that's how he knew that if anyone other than him went in to interview Leo he'd play them so well they wouldn't even know they'd lost until he'd walked right out the door.

He thought he could get Leo to tell him the truth, get himself loose and finally away from _that_ world once and for all. But his plan backfired and now Leo hates him.

Chase took a deep breath as he walked down the long hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets.

It was surreal seeing Leo up close for the first time in two years and actually being able to touch him again but at the same time the look that Leo had in his eyes him killed him. It was all anger, betrayal and heart ache. But really that's his own fault and now his brother Adam is about to hate him too.

Chase knew about Adam and Leo's relationship, it would be hard not to with the way Adam was always talking about it but he never interfered. From what he could tell, Leo had moved out and he was trying to build a life of his own away from his step father's influence so Chase wouldn't interfere, even if he hated the idea of Leo being with his brother of all people. At least he was happy right?

The FBI agent stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall and took a deep breath.

He's not sure how much Adam knows about Leo's life so he isn't exactly sure how he's supposed to deliver the message that Leo gave him, he didn't want to deliver the message and he didn't really have to. But after basically ruining their relationship he owes both Adam and Leo at least that much, right? Besides, Bree mentioned how worried Adam was since Leo just disappeared on him and he's pretty sure he knows that's why Adam called him over, he called because he wanted help with Leo.

Unfortunately Chase is probably the last person Adam should be asking for help with Leo.

Chase let out a heavy sigh as he rang the doorbell and waited until he heard the chain being pulled out before the door opened and Adam appeared on the other side. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother and Chase prayed that the floor would open up and swallow him whole for what he was about to do.

"Chase. I'm glad you made it-"

"Adam there's something I have to tell you." Chase blurted out before his nerves got the better of him and Adam frowned before shaking his head as he turned back into the apartment and Chase followed, "You can tell me later. First I need you to help me with-"

"Leo." Chase said as he closed the door behind him and Adam paused to turn back with a frown, "How'd you-… Did Bree tell you?"

"Yes, but that's not how I know he disappeared."

Adam's frown deepened, "What do you mean?"

Chase raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

Hopefully Adam will forgive him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nice outside.

The night air was warm, but it wasn't humid, clear skies with just the slightest breeze blowing through the air. So Leo decided to go up to the roof.

He talked to his mom and boy was that a long talk.

Leo had no choice but to tell her that Marcus called him with a favor and that's why he got arrested and had to move back home, he managed to avoid telling her everything that happened between him and Trent. Unfortunately Leo could tell that Tasha already guessed, but she didn't bring it up.

That being said Tasha still wasn't pleased and it took them almost just as long as Marcus to get her calm before they could start talking about other more important things. Trent's in jail, Victor's been stirring up some trouble around Douglas' turf, the federal vultures are circling and Douglas' once trusted henchman is not in fact dead but alive and working for said circling federal vultures.

Since he moved back Leo had been feeling a little suffocated so he went up to the roof. He's been going up there every night for the past three weeks. Big D wanted to keep an eye on him in case one of Krane's minions showed up so Leo never went out without a chaperone and when he wasn't out Marcus was always hovering.

So yeah, suffocated.

Leo leaned forward with his arms resting on the concrete building barrier overlooking the city. He could hear music playing from the club and traffic down below, but it was still kinda peaceful all things considered. which is why Leo couldn't understand how he didn't notice Caitlin earlier.

"What'up Dooley."

Leo's head snapped up just in time to see the woman jump up onto the building's barrier, scaring him half to death since it almost looked like she was jumping right over the side.

"Caitlin!" Leo almost shrieked with a glare, "Are you crazy?"

"According to my last boyfriend, yes." Caitlin answered with a cheeky grin that had Leo rolling his eyes in return when the girl let her legs hang off the side and he only just noticed that she had a six pack of beer on her lap. Caitlin took out a bottle and handed it to Leo before taking out another for herself and setting the rest down beside her.

Caitlin Labeouf.

Leo met her when he was twelve when she came to Douglas for help.

At the tender age of eighteen Caitlin got stabbed by her boyfriend/pimp after he accused her of pocketing money one night. His name was Scott and he was a piece of work. Controlling and self-centered with some serious anger issues, Caitlin and the rest of his kids had been suffering for a while before she finally escaped and got help.

Douglas agreed to help with the intention of taking over Scott's territory but Caitlin decided on another route. After she was patched up Caitlin managed to lift one of Douglas' weapons and got rid of Scott herself. Took over control of his territory and did a damn good job at it.

Of course Douglas wasn't pleased when he found out she'd stolen from him so she had to pay back an... Acceptable fee for his contribution, but Caitlin made up the money she lost in less than two years and soon enough started doing business with Douglas herself.

Leo held the bottle in his hands for a moment watching as Caitlin easily twisted of the cap and tossed it down below and took a large gulp before looking down at the boy with a cocked brow.

"Need a little help?"

"I'm not twenty-one." Leo answered and Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I know Marcus brings you booze all the time so don't act all pure and innocent now. I'm not drinking alone so you might as well get started."

Leo glared at her but still twisted open the cap with a huff, "For the record Marcus only lets me drink on my birthday."

"Right right, I heard about that. Macallan 63 on your sixteenth birthday. You two are super close huh?" Leo nodded with a soft smile as he sipped from his own bottle completely missing the devious turn Caitlin's expression took, "Yeah, I mean he gave you your first drink, first driving lesson, first kiss, first fuck."

Leo's head snapped up to stare at the girl in shock, "How'd you-"

"Please, it's so obvious when two people have had sex together. It's always either super awkward or super relaxed." Caitlin explained easily, bracing one hand beside her as she leaned back a bit while Leo flushed with embarrassment. "You and Marcus are way too comfortable around each other, even for brothers. I remember one time before you moved out and I came here for business with Douglas, one of my boys-Ethan-he was watching you and then suddenly he leans in and he's like, 'are you sure they're just brothers, cause they touch like they've fucked'."

Leo's face caught in a hot blush but he still managed a glare as the girl continued, "Tell me, is big brother any good?"

"I am not answering that." Leo answered stubbornly while Caitlin just laughed, "So it's true? I knew it, can't say I'm all that surprised though, you two are good together."

Leo just shook his head, "Marcus is my brother, I love him but it's not like that."

"Not like what; you and Adam?"

Leo gave a sigh at that.

Adam's been calling for weeks, but Leo hasn't answered any of his calls or even checked the messages. He's had some time to really think things over and even if he could try again and start all over there would always be something. If it isn't Victor it'll be someone else and if it isn't the feds the next time it'll probably be the CIA. He's sure Adam didn't have anything to do with what Spike-... Agent Henderson did, regardless of everything that Leo told him, so how fair would it be to drag someone else into the mess he called a life.

Adam's sweet and so warm, he deserves to have a normal life with someone normal.

And normal just isn't something Leo can be.

"Adam and I are over."

Caitlin paused from the sip she was about to take from her beer, "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that explains why neither of you pitched for Bree's housewarming." Caitlin said with a shrug and Leo took a large gulp and swallowed hard. "Good thing Chase was there, or should I say Spike."

Leo tensed, "He was there?"

"Yup, he pitched with a housewarming gift and everything, although his nose was broken which was a little weird. But I figured that was Marcus' handy work."

Leo frowned, "Broken nose? No he was fine when we left, Marcus never went anywhere near him."

"He probably just pissed someone else off then, fucking suits am I right? Anyway he practically shit himself when he saw me. Kept glaring like I was going to corrupt his perfect little sister." Caitlin gave a snort and Leo looked away to stare down at the bottle in his hands.

Caitlin and Bree met through an odd twist of fate. When Caitlin took over Scott's territory, she also took over ownership of the one legal business that Scott actually had. A little electronics store called Tech Town. When Leo moved out he was broke, homeless and unemployed and since he refused to take any help from Douglas or Marcus he didn't have a lot of options. So when Caitlin offered him a job managing Tech Town Leo accepted, of course Leo knew that Caitlin's offer was really just a way for her to keep Douglas' kid around so she had a direct line to the mob leader in case she wanted to vent her frustrations. It was on one of these days that Caitlin came in and started chewing Leo's ear off, like he was the reason for Douglas stealing away one of her biggest clients when Adam stopped by with his sister Bree. Adam was thrilled to introduce his sister to his new boyfriend and Leo was forced to introduce Caitlin as an old friend that gave him a break and offered him a job.

Bree's nice but she also had quite a few quirks so she didn't really have a lot of friends so when Caitlin latched on and decided that the girl would be her next bff, she didn't try all that hard to shake Caitlin off regardless of how unstable the other woman was.

"Did you know?"

"About federal agent Spike Henderson? Nope, no idea. But whatever right, it's not like he has anything on any of us so no loss there." Caitlin said as she started swinging her feet off the side but stopped when she saw the look on the boy's face, "Fuck me. You're still hung up on him, aren't you?"

Leo sighed, "Caitlin, just don't O.K? I'm not in the mood."

"Tough shit," Caitlin said swinging one leg back over the ledge so she was straddling it. "He betrayed you, sold you out. For you and me, people like us, loyalty is everything. Chase wasn't loyal you need to get over it."

"Caitlin-"

Leo stopped when Caitlin set her beer down with a loud clink to unbutton the top button of her blouse and pull aside the material and reveal a scar hidden away on the left side to expose a long jagged scar, "See this, Douglas saved me after Scott did this and I tried to hang onto him like you're trying to hold onto Chase. You know the golden rule Leo, rats aren't loyal. He's a rat, you need to move on."

The boy kept staring at the scar but had to divert his eyes just seconds later, "What about Adam and Bree?"

Caitlin took a deep breath as she fixed her blouse, "We both know they're just civilians. Bree's got no clue and Adam, well that goes without saying."

Leo cracked a small smile, "He's really a lot smarter than he looks you know."

Caitlin shook her head in exasperation, "Jesus, you still have a soft spot for both of em."

"He's sweet."

"That's why it'll never work out." Caitlin said when Leo looked up at her in confusion, "The only way it could work is if he became part of this world and Adam's too nice. All he'll do is become another target that you'll have to look out for."

"Speaking from experience?"

"I've been around the block more than once. People like us, we weren't meant for anything civilian or normal." Caitlin said swinging her leg back over to join the other as she stared up at the sky, "We're creatures of the underworld, we can't afford to love."

That made Leo pause and he had to take a large gulp from his bottle when another thought suddenly came to mind.

"Did you just quote Moulin Rouge?"

"It's still true." Caitlin said and Leo rolled his eyes when she started speaking again, "Just think about this place. A den of nighttime pleasures where the rich and powerful come to play with young and beautiful creatures of the underworld-"

"Still Moulin Rouge."

"Whatever!" Caitlin growled in annoyance and Leo couldn't help but laugh, "My point is that normal is something that can never happen for us, but even then why would you even want it to? You can go ahead and tell me you like it better out there, that the civilians and their normality is better. But the underworld will always be home and no matter what, you'll always be happier here."

Leo thought about that for a moment, thought about just how happy he was out there compared to in here.

It was nice.

The routine of it all.

He got up, went to school, then he'd go to work afterwards and come back home again. Watch tv while he ate dinner or maybe catch a movie with Adam, curl up on the couch and listen to Adam talk about whatever popped into his head at the time. The next day he'd get up and do it all over again.

There was no Krane well mostly anyway. His minions would hang around sometimes but they didn't do much so they were easy to ignore. Leo didn't have to worry about the cops breaking down the doors or watching the roads so they wouldn't get caught with the next shipment that needed to go out. No one was trying to kill him or hurt him, it was quiet and Leo liked the quiet.

But to do that routine forever? Could he really do that?

Maybe one day he'd get a better more exciting job, move somewhere exotic but eventually he'd fall back into that old routine.

When Leo left he was hurt, tired and just sick of it all. Spike's death was just the last straw and he couldn't take it anymore and he was happy to leave that life behind, but now after listening to Caitlin Leo isn't sure if the civilian life was really better.

After all this is his home, it's where he felt safest and loved. Douglas, Marcus, his mom and all the girls in the club, they were his family and he always felt happiest when he was around them. But Spike broke his heart after everything that had already happened with Clayton and Trent and he had to leave.

But Spike-Chase wasn't family he was a rat. After he left he met Adam and Adam was nice and understanding but he's also normal. He'd never _really_ get it no matter how hard he tried. That thought made him think of Chase and how easy it was for the agent to stand there badmouthing Marcus and Douglas despite the months that he spent with them. All that time and he just didn't get it.

He stood there talking about all the bad but he never said anything about the good. Douglas Davenport has his faults, no doubt about that but he always looks out for his own. He's a lot kinder than people could ever really know and Marcus was fiercely protective, brave and loyal. They've both done a lot of messed up things but none of that ever made Leo think any less of them.

Chase didn't get it and Adam tried but it wasn't the same thing.

They're outsiders, civilians.

But Caitlin gets it. So does Tasha and Perry, Krane does too regardless of his psychotics.

Caitlin's right, they're _creatures of the underworld_. Normal is never going to be a thing for them and honestly Leo wasn't really sure if he wanted normal anymore, if he was even capable of doing it.

"Hey," Leo looked up to find Caitlin wearing a soft smile, "At least you tried right?"

Yeah at least he tried.

Leo returned the smile albeit weakly, "It was nice while it lasted."

Caitlin lifted her bottle towards him, "To the underworld."

Leo lifted his bottle to let their bottles clink in a toast, "Underworld."

They both drank and Caitlin started swinging her legs all over again before she spoke and Leo was so surprised he had to do a spit take.

"Seriously though, which Henderson was better Adam or Chase?"

Leo sputtered, "Caitlin?!"

"C'mon, Adam's hot and Chase is kinda cute, but I bet Marcus was better than both of them."

"I am not answering that question."

"I knew it!"

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think so far?


End file.
